Withered World
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: Hace años se detectó una enfermedad, que producía altas fiebres en la gente, fue evolucionando a provocar delirios, y finalmente, tras mutar la piel de las personas, desfigurándola, acabó llevando a los infectados al Canibalismo. Parecía mentira que un mundo así existiera, típico de películas, lo cierto era, que era la pura realidad. Y ellos tendrían que aprender a vivir en él.


**Withered World**

* * *

"¿Mama? ¿Qué esta pasando?".

Él había estado preguntando eso. Incluso después de que su madre ya no le oía, incluso después de estar a muchos kilómetros lejos de ella.

La noche que había ocurrido aquello, en la vida de Agon, de apenas once años, se quedó grabada en su mente. Desde que había nacido, fue dotado con un cumulo de ventajas y habilidades dignas de genio prodigio, por tanto, cada cosa que viera, aún siendo un bebé, se le quedaba grabado en la cabeza permanentemente, sin difusiones, sin cambios, una copia exacta.

Por tanto, aún cuando escuchó los disparos. Aún cuando vio las luces cegadoras de la gente que entró en casa, para sacarlo de allí, antes de que su padre y hermano gemelo, se lanzaran a por él también, el rostro desfigurado, devorado y con una expresión desgarradora, se quedaría grabado con fuego, en la cabeza y en su corazón. La gente que lo llevó en aquel camión del ejército, había estado patrullando todo el vecindario, Agon permanecía envuelto en una toalla, siendo abrazado por una mujer de los que entraron que le susurraba que todo estaría bien.

Había más gente en un estado similar a él, pero a Agon no le importaba.

Continuó repitiendo aquella frase hasta quedarse dormido, y ni aún así escapó al horror que estuvo viviendo los tres días de viaje. Al cuarto ya pareció darse cuenta de todo, para no creer nada de lo que ocurría.

Empezó a especular que todo se trataba de una broma, no creía en esas situaciones, era demasiado irreal, de película de terror. Y ahí estaba, frente a sus ojos. Vio como arrastraban a uno de esos...Infectados. Para él eran zombis, pero para esa gente, que unos parecían policías y otros voluntarios o algo así, por las noches hablaban de una infección a nivel mundial.

Comenzó siendo una epidemia que provocaba fiebres altas y delirios momentáneos, y evolucionó no se sabe cómo a esto, provocó que la piel se pudriera, ataques psicóticos, y finalmente cayó al canibalismo.

La mayoría de adultos estaban aterrados, él sin embargo, acabó por sentir una gran indiferencia al resto. Él tenía sus propios problemas, quería volver, quería buscar a su madre...aún sabiendo que no había nadie a quien recuperar. Se resistió varias veces contra los que viajaba, quienes trataban de detenerle, por ello se ganó varias inyecciones de tranquilizantes, por los cuales nunca supo con certeza, cuanto tardó en llegar a aquella especie de campamento-base...

Más refugiados de esa epidemia llagaban cada veinte o treinta minutos aproximadamente, y a Agon lo llevaron dónde las mujeres y niños...o más bien solo las mujeres, no había ningún otro niño, ni menor ni mayor a él.

Era como una especie de edificio más pequeño, similar a una clínica por las camillas, de aspecto casi abandonado de paredes verde mohoso. Tenía dos plantas bajas y una arriba, arriba parecía que era dónde las enfermeras y médicos descansaban, mientras que abajo, en la sala principal estaban mujeres y heridos, la sala sobrante era estrecha y llena de camas, de nuevo, supuestamente para los niños. Por tanto allí dormiría él solo.

Las enfermeras eran un asco, siempre estaban de mal humor y le regañaban por intentar irse, nunca durmió dónde decían que debía, porque solía salir afuera o quedarse despierto. Su conducta agresiva y rebelde le llevó a ir con una psicóloga, y esta, después de unas preguntas y pruebas, habló con las enfermeras y encargados de custodiar la zona en la que él estaba. Decían que tenía TEPT, algo de un trastorno de estrés por un trauma, al menos eso entendió Agon. ¿Estaban diciendo que se estaba volviendo loco? No lo estaba, no necesitaba ayuda de médicos.

Iba a irse, escaparse de esa asfixiante jaula dónde había ido a parar, sin saber nada de su familia, incluso la restante, por mucho que dijo su apellido, nunca llegó a aparecer en las listas de encontrados.

Y solo hubo un motivo por el que se quedó.

La psicóloga mencionó que los medicamentos eran de ayuda, sí, pero más lo sería un amigo de la misma edad, aproximadamente y que hubiera pasado por la misma situación. En esos instantes Agon descubrió que había Otro niño aparte de él en ese lugar. La curiosidad por saber quien era, por que en lo que llevaba de tiempo allí no lo había visto, ganó por el momento a las de huir, incluso, si ese niño le servía de ayuda, podrían escapar juntos, tendrían mayor posibilidades siendo dos que uno.

Las enfermeras renegaron que ese niño era más problemático que Agon. Aquello le hizo gracia al susodicho, ¿quien podría ser peor que él? No obstante se referían a que aquel niño no comía casi nada, apenas bebía y no se movía más que para hacer sus necesidades, del sitio dónde uno de los voluntarios lo había dejado.

Y la imagen que Agon vio, cuando la psicóloga indignada con las enfermeras, le dio al llevarle dónde estaba aquel otro niño, fue decepcionante. Era muy delgado, muy débil más bien, de mirada perdida a la ventana, sentado en una esquina de la cama y la pared, normal que nunca le viera.

Se llamaba Hiruma Youichi. Tenía diez años, su edad. Había dicho la psicóloga.

La interacción con ese chico fue en un primer momento algo brusca, para empezar Agon le soltó en la cara todos los defectos que tenía, su condición física, su piel demasiado blanca, las orejas puntiagudas, rasgo que contradictoriamente era el que más le llamaba la atención, y quería tocar para cerciorarse de que eran verdaderas. Su pelo enmarañado negro, y que tenía ojos de gato, verdes y rasgados. El otro niño no contestó con más que indiferencia hacia él.

Así transcurrieron dos largas semanas para el pequeño Kongou, inútiles maniobras de ganarse su atención, recurriendo a la violencia. Y por ello fue "castigado" a no ver en un tiempo a Hiruma. Desearía decir que le era indiferente, pero la verdad es que se había acostumbrado a la muda y estática presencia del pelinegro, incluso había pasado de ni dormir ni estar en aquella sala llena de camas, a dormir y en la cama de al lado a la de Hiruma. Cuando no se dormía solo le miraba hasta cansarse y cerrar los ojos.

Las comidas le eran estresantes, eso sí. Hiruma apenas daba ligeros bocados, y fue cuando vio sus dientes afilados, por lo cual, Agon se planteaba si ese niño era o no normal, ¿quizás un mutante? Una de las noches que las enfermeras se quedaron hasta tarde, las escuchó criticarlo de nuevo, y cuando miró a Hiruma, a ver si este estaba al tanto de lo que decían de él, seguía mirando a la ventana, en la misma posición. Agon se preguntaba si alguna vez dormía o se movía más que las dos veces que iba al baño. Hasta lo tenía cronometrado, esas veces que dejaba su sedentarismo a un lado y se movía, le seguía además de bombardearlo de preguntas o comentarios ofensivos. Siempre con la intención de hacerle soltar palabra alguna. Siempre sin resultado.

Más eso poco a poco fue cambiando, cierto fue que tuvieron que pasar dos meses quizás, para que la rutina se rompiera. Agon había empezado a dormir directamente en la misma cama que Hiruma.

"Si no la usas, entonces dormiré yo". Le dijo, cuando por primera vez, el pelinegro le había mirado.

Esa primera nueva costumbre, fue incitando a Hiruma a ir dejando su postura sentada y acabar tumbándose, primero porque Agon se movía mucho, puede que a posta y le dejaba poco espacio para sentarse, y entonces, cuando pareció que ambos se acostumbraron el uno al otro en esas horas, una noche que Agon despertó por una pesadilla, le vio dormido. Vio una faceta nueva, al contrario de lo que pensó, no era relajada, las cejas fruncidas, ojos apretados y labios temblando. Estaba teniendo pesadillas. Aquello se repitió varias noches, y Agon llegó a preocuparse, porque ni le dejaba dormir y porque había empezado a hacer sonidos de quejas en sueños. La psicóloga se enteró de ello, e hizo pruebas junto a las enfermeras.

Por fin descubrieron porque Hiruma no dormía, y si lo hacía apenas unas horas de las necesarias. Tenía terrores nocturnos, así que se le recetó un medicamento para ayudarle a descansar.

No funcionaron, sin embargo. Hiruma no se los tomaba, y aún haciéndolo pocas veces a la fuerza, continuaba experimentando brutales pesadillas. ¿Quien iba a pensar que la solución a ello fuese Agon? Una de esas noches, Agon le tomó de la mano, quería despertarlo y que se callara, cuando aquel simple gesto, provocó que Hiruma se calmara. Fue sorpresa tanto para él como para las enfermeras y la psicóloga, y por ello se acabó convirtiendo en otra nueva costumbre, Hiruma no se negó. Agon pensaba a veces que era de maricas, (como a veces su padre había dicho, al ver a dos chicos de la mano) no obstante a él también le acabó sirviendo para relajarse.

Y así fue como acabaron durmiendo juntos y cogidos de una mano, formando un extraño vínculo sobrecogedor, que ningún adulto podía darles con sus palabras o su amabilidad.

Poco tiempo después, Agon logró llevarse a Hiruma de esa habitación, saliendo afuera, dónde les dejaban estar para jugar o tomar el sol, el castaño creía que Hiruma lo necesitaba de veras, por lo pálido que estaba. Fueron creando mayor confianza el uno en el otro, por más comentarios o insultos que diese Agon, al otro no le incomodaba, es más, solo fue cuestión de más tiempo, que le empezara a responder a los insultos, y a hablarle.

Aquello sorprendió a las enfermeras, y complació a la psicóloga que supo desde un primer momento, que el estar juntos les ayudaría a ambos.

A finales de año, ya había un fuerte vínculo íntimo entre ambos, jugaban, hablaban, dormían, comían y hasta se bañaban juntos, prácticamente se volvieron inseparables, y pobre del que los intentara separar por cualquier cosa, Agon apenas dejaba que otra gente se acercase a ellos. Había visto que eran de inteligencias similares, y aún siendo Hiruma más delgado y menos fuerte que Agon, este le había acabado reconociendo como su igual.

La navidad estaba por caer, y la nieve caía una tarde en el porche de aquel edificio, abrigados ambos, Agon se dedicaba a junta nieve para hacer un fuerte. Hiruma por su parte estaba sentado, mirando al cielo y como los copos caían, bastante más distraído de lo normal.

Eso molestaba a Agon en cierto punto, últimamente las cosas eran así, se quedaba mirando al cielo con una expresión melancólica. Lo cierto era que no sabía nada de su pasado, Hiruma nunca se lo contó por mucho que le intentaba sonsacar. Le tiró una bola de nieve para despertarlo, y el otro sorprendido por ese ataque gratuito, se lo devolvió, empezando un juego de guerra de bolas de nieve, que duró hasta el anochecer y les hizo coger un resfriado por estar tanto tiempo afuera.

Así que pasaron en su cama compartida, tres días con fiebre, estornudos, y un rollo de papel para los mocos que también compartían.

Apenas sabían algo de cómo iba el mundo más allá de los muros de defensa, pues ya ni preguntaban. Su vida se había reducido a estar allí, y pasar los días como podían, aunque lo curioso fue no ver nunca a ningún otro niño. Eso sí les interesó y los adultos solo hablaban que el virus era mucho más frecuente en los niños, pocos se libraban de la infección, y de ellos apenas un 10% sobrevivían. Por eso les dijeron a ambos, que quizás eran los más afortunados de estar allí.

Agon nunca olvidaría a su hermano, infectado o no. Y la nostalgia por su familia lo abordó, como hacía apenas nueve meses que había podido dejar de lado sus horrorosos recuerdos, para vivir el presente con su único amigo.

Los siguientes dos días y noches, Agon se veía mucho más decaído, cuando Hiruma nunca lo había visto así, intentó convencerlo de ir a hacer cosas, molestar, jugar, o solo ver la nieve caer, Agon no quiso.

No fueron divertidos esos días, Hiruma también había vuelto a su rutina de sentarse y no hacer nada, mientras esperaba a que Agon volviera a ser el mismo...Solo que a él no le duró mucho.

La noche de navidad, casi toda la gente se reunió en el edificio más grande, para celebrarla al menos con una comida y la compañía de la gente. Agon fue pero Hiruma no se quedó a la cena con ellos, salió afuera a mirar el cielo. Él tenía sus propios recuerdos. Sus propias penas que no quería compartir con nadie, ni siquiera con Agon por mucho que se hubieran unido. La navidad no era una buena época para él.

El sonido de otro vehículo, irrumpió en la tranquilidad que estaba teniendo. Seguro traían a más gente, o los que vigilaban volvían para cerrar las puertas y pasar una buena noche al menos. Su sorpresa fue, que ese vehículo no tenía ninguna matrícula de las que memorizó de ese lugar.

Pero aún se sorprendió más, cuando vio quien de entre todos los hombres y mujeres que bajaron, estaba él. La gente salió a recibirlos entre abrazos, y lágrimas. Eran los voluntarios que fueron a ciudades mucho más lejos, con tal de ver cuanto se había extendido el virus, o de encontrar ayuda. La respiración del pequeño pelinegro se aceleró, y los ojos se le abrieron, igual que su boca, pero esta más en un pequeño circulo.

Esa persona...él...no fue dónde los demás abrazaban a sus conocidos.

Él buscó desde afuera con la vista adentro, al girar un momento la cabeza le vio, y sonrió. Se fue acercando a paso rápido, y Hiruma se dio cuenta de que estaba caminando por el porche hasta él. En pocos instantes ya era alzado del suelo, entre esos brazos que había añorado. A Hiruma se le escapó una solitaria lágrima, mientras hundía el rostro en el hueco del cuello y el hombro del mayor, envolviendo sus pequeños abrazos como podía a su alrededor, con fuerza. El otro no fue menos, enterrando el rostro en los cabellos negros de Hiruma, respirando el olor que había añorado de ese niño.

Un año ya, que no se veían. Se quedaron así bastante tiempo, no importando la nieve, ninguno quería soltar al otro.

El mayor murmuró varios "Perdóname por dejarte aquí", "Lo siento", y "Te he echado de menos, mocoso". Hiruma solo murmuraba suaves "Cállate idiota", su pequeño corazón dolía pero se sentía bien, era un dolor de alivio, de alegría.

Agon por fin pudo salir de entre toda esa gente, se pegaban tanto que ni siquiera él, pequeño como era, aunque alto para su edad, era capaz de pasar a través. Buscó a Hiruma, ¿dónde se habría metido? Ya no quería estar triste, menos cuando toda esa gente estúpida tenían a alguien a quien abrazar, y lo hacían descaradamente delante de él. Daba igual, él tenía a Hir...uma...

Se quedó congelado en el sitio, cuando vio a Hiruma, en brazos de un chico rubio, alto y con una nariz algo puntiaguda. Parecía tener poco más que ellos de edad. Pero ese no era el punto. Ese tío estaba abrazando a Hiruma. Y Hiruma al otro. Le temblaron un poco los puños, no le gustaba nada esa escena.

El rubio bajó por fin a Hiruma en el suelo, aunque acabó arrodillándose para cogerle de las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío, con los guantes cálidos, antes de besar su cabeza, pidiendo de nuevo disculpas. Los ojos azules de ese rubio, por fin dieron en Agon. Le fue extraño ver a aquel otro niño, mirándoles con una mirada casi asesina, Hiruma sin embargo, parecía conocer a ese niño, se despegó de él para ir con Agon un momento.

Entonces Agon supo quien era ese tío. Se llamaba Clifford D. Lewis, según Hiruma. La noche de navidad prosiguió con ese individuo, sentado a la derecha de Hiruma, y aunque el castaño llamara la atención de su compañero de juegos casi a cada minuto, por cualquier cosa, al otro solo le hacía falta mover un músculo para que Hiruma estuviera atento a cada simple gesto de él.

La hora de los regalos llegó, sí, sorpresivamente habían traído regalos, lo poco salvable entre los escombros y era más que nada comida. Clifford, sin embargo, tuvo un regalo diferente para Hiruma, este miró la pequeña cajita envuelta a mano sin comprender, él no tenía regalo para el rubio.

"No importa" había dicho él "Estás bien, eso ya me sirve".

El regalo resultó ser un collar, con un murciélago rojo que Hiruma reconocía, de la serie Devil Bat, ya le comentó alguna vez a Clifford que le gustaba el diseño del murciélago.

Agon solo recibió una bufanda, y cuando vio el regalo de Hiruma por parte del rubio, y como Hiruma sonreía como un niño tonto, tuvo ganas de rompérselo en sus narices. No supo cómo fue que no lo hizo.

El tal Clifford se quedó desde entonces en el campamento-base. Para desgrado del castaño, vio como Clifford se llevaba a Hiruma a dormir a la planta de arriba de ese edificio en el que se suponía que NO debía estar él. A pesar de sus quejas las enfermeras, no le dejaron subir, tuvo que conformarse con dormir solo, que no durmió, el resquemor en su pecho se lo impedía, cuanto más pensaba en ese rubio más se enfadaba. Debía levantarse a media noche, salir y romper algo para calmarse, sino seguro que subiría arriba a la fuerza y le golpearía esa nariz picuda de mierda.

¿Por qué aquel comportamiento tan agresivo? Pues, porque ya antes de la llegada del rubio, Agon había desarrollado una faceta sobreprotectora respecto a Hiruma, además de posesiva. El pelinegro fue su único y primer amigo que había tenido, el único con el que el tiempo en ese lugar no se le hacía eterno, su única cura a su síndrome según la psicóloga y su estabilizador. Resumiendo, Hiruma era todo lo que le quedaba a Agon.

Allí, a parte de la psicóloga, aunque no tenía ganas de relacionarse con ella, todos eran ariscos con él, parecía ser que no les gustaban los niños, pues ahora había rumores que fue de uno que se originó el virus. Así que ese era el motivo a las miradas de desprecio o desasosiego que recibían de los adultos.

Y ahora, con la llegada de Clifford, este acaparó a Hiruma muchos días, apenas jugaba o hablaba con Agon, apenas estaban juntos en sí. Ya no estaban tan unidos y el vínculo iba rompiéndose, y ellos distanciándose uno del otro, por los celos de Agon y la incomprensión de Hiruma respecto a este.

La psicóloga se dio cuenta, de la situación de los niños, las vueltas de la conducta agresiva de Agon, las quejas de las enfermeras y la gente...así que pidió a Clifford distanciarse de Hiruma un tiempo, para que ambos volvieran a ser amigos. Era necesario, concluyó. El rubio no pensó tanto en eso, tampoco le agradaba Agon, ya lo caló en un primer momento. Ese niño era demasiado impulsivo, agresivo y egoísta, notaba cómo trataba de alejarle de Hiruma. ¿Quien se había creído?

Él conocía a Hiruma de mucho antes...

Lo recordaba perfectamente, él tenía entonces catorce años, la suficiente según los demás adultos, que le "acogieron" para ayudar. Por supuesto en aquellos momentos, no podía "vivir de gratis" como cualquier chico de su edad haría. En poco tiempo, le enseñaron lo básico para sobrevivir, como manipular las armas, a reaccionar ante infectados, etc. Iban en la furgoneta que se encargaba de llevar a heridos y supervivientes al campamento base, recibieron un aviso de que en una calle, en una casa se escucharon tiros, el barrio se suponía que debía haber evacuado, pero unas pocas familias obstinadas continuaron allí.

Por tanto él y otros pocos fueron a deshabitar la zona, solo quedó la casa de los disparos, a la cual entró él solo. Debió admitir que tenía miedo, no se había enfrentado a infectados todavía, más su poca experiencia con armas no le ayudaba mucho.

Y allí lo vio, un niño sentado en el suelo, con un arma en las manos, lleno de sangre. Dos cadáveres en el suelo, con señales de ser infectados, tenían la cabeza reventada por los disparos, y algunos sesos esparcidos. Hubiese vomitado de no haber sentido la necesidad de socorrer al crío. No opuso resistencia, estaba catatónico. Lo llamó varias veces sin resultado, así que se lo llevó en brazos. Cubierto con una manta, dentro de la furgoneta, fue a dejarlo para seguir echando una mano, sin embargo el niño le cogió de un brazo. No pudo apartarse de su lado, Hiruma era su nombre, le dijo aquella noche, y solo le pidió que no le dejara.

Aunque hubiese querido no hubiera podido, él fue un chico de vida simple, pero su familia le ignoraba. Nadie le hacia caso, como si fuera una existencia irreconocida, a sus padres les daba igual lo que hiciera con su vida, estudiase o no, tomara drogas o alcohol...Todo, acabó descubriendo que era un hijo no deseado, aún así nunca supo por qué no le dieron en adopción o le tuvieron si no le querían. Después de la alerta de infección, se fueron y le dejaron, no tenía amigos, no tenía nada. Igual que ese niño. A él lo acogieron los voluntarios, pero por necesidad de más gente para ayudar, pero él recogía a ese niño por la comprensión, y porque tenía algo especial a su alrededor...un aura que le hacía ver que eran iguales, sus gestos y palabras le hicieron sentir vivo, y necesitado, así que ya tuvo un objetivo en la vida.

Ese chico era su motivo para vivir.

Clifford le resguardó bajo sus brazos día y noche, durante meses, no se separaron para casi nada, y por algún motivo eso molestaba a sus compañeros. Decían que un niño con ellos era un estorbo, que debían llevarlo al campamento-base. Hiruma se negó por completo a separarse de él, se le aferraba con fuerza y recurría a todos los insultos o súplicas que pudieran mantenerlos juntos. Lo cierto era que tampoco quería dejarlo, era lo único que tenía en este mundo, juró protegerlo y no dejar que ninguna mosca siquiera lo tocara. La triste realidad fue que lo hizo, lo abandonó en el campamento, lo vio llorar y seguir suplicando, sabía que Hiruma conocía lo que iba a suceder, por mucho que se lo pidiera, no podía quedarse. Le prometió volver a por él, o sino volver y volver a estar juntos, se lo juró por su vida.

Pudieron pasar la tarde juntos, antes de separarse. Hiruma se durmió en sus brazos, y lo llevó a las habitaciones, tumbándolo en una cama, él se medio despertó, y sus últimas palabras al pequeño fueron ;

"Espérame aquí, volveré". Casualmente, se fue en navidad, y se dio cuenta que se olvidó de darle su regalo.

Un año de sufrimientos, esfuerzos inútiles, encuentros escasos de vida, y múltiples bajas, volvieron. No importaba la gente que fue a recibirles, solo lo buscó a él, y verlo en el porche mirándole como si viera a un fantasma, le devolvió las ganas de vivir que solía perder.

Suspiró, esta situación era frustrante...se quedó pensando mientras miraba por la ventana, a ambos niños hablando, sentados en el porche haciendo un muñeco pequeño de nieve de una forma como de dragón o dinosaurio. Él debería estar haciendo ese muñeco, y no ese niño, que parecía haberse ganado la misma confianza.

¿Tan malo era pensar en que Hiruma era suyo?

Por su propio lado, los niños seguían hablando, mientras montaban un dragón de nieve. Agon le preguntaba, que por que no dejaba a Clifford de lado. Aquello sentó mal a Hiruma que le contestó de mala manera, y de ahí volvieron a discutir, ahora ya llegando al extremo de gritarse, junto con algunos gestos de amenaza física de Agon.

Así que acabaron por volver a separarse, lo que no esperaron fue que aquella noche toda esa paz que tuvieron durante un año y poco más, acabara.

Un sonido de alarma sonó, despertando a todos, luego disparos. Agon fue levantado por la fuerza de la cama por uno de los soldados, que lo empujaba junto a las enfermeras de allí, al salir vio todo en llamas, gente gritando y corriendo, y un mar de infectados saltando el muro, siendo disparados por los vigilantes. No tuvo tiempo de preguntar, fue subido a un vehículo junto a otros, instintivamente buscó a Hiruma con la mirada, lo llamó a gritos, pero no respondía. ¿Habría salido no? Todo el campamento se estaba alejando de su vista, a los lados veía infectados corriendo como locos hacia allí, no parecían darse cuenta del vehículo o preferían ir a otro lado. Fuera como fuese, Agon lamentó no haber estado con su amigo en esos momentos. La horrible sensación de haber perdido de nuevo a alguien importante, le inundó. Volvía a repetirse aquella noche que vio a su madre morir por su padre y hermano infectados. La noche que perdió a su familia y creyó que estaría solo siempre. Ahora volvía a estar solo, por haber sido un idiota, cuando empezó a ser amigo de Hiruma se había prometido protegerlo, era tan delgaducho y débil que estaría en peligro en una situación así, por ello a veces hacia ejercicio por las noches a escondidas o delante de él, sin decirle sus verdaderas intenciones. ¿Y ahora de qué le servía? Hubiera saltado del vehículo para regresar, de no haber sido detenido por el resto de personas, que le redujeron en el suelo. Se tragó las amargas lágrimas de impotencia, parecía que todo llegaba a su fin, había perdido a su único amigo, a su familia, y no podía vengarse. Era la peor sensación del mundo.

x

x

x

Hiruma no supo bien qué ocurría, todo esta en llamas, más bien cundido en un caos de gritos, disparo, sangre y cuerpos de ambos bandos por el suelo. Él escondido tal y como le dijo Clifford que hiciera hasta que llegara él.

¿Y Agon? ¿Estaría bien? Parecía que habían evacuado a muchos en vehículos, pero ya no quedaban. ¿No? ¿Cómo saldrían él y Clifford de allí?

Sus preguntas no tardaron en tener respuesta, solo cabía correr hasta saltar el muro como hicieron los infectados, o pasando por el mismo sitio que ellos o yendo a la parte trasera del campamento que contaba árboles que facilitarían la escalada y la pasada al otro lado. Pero no se iba a mover sin Clifford.

Pudo asegurar que pasaron horas, lo sentía y veía en el cuelo, cada vez más claro. El miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo, cuando ya no oía disparos, y solo a los infectados. Estaba solo. Clifford...¿dónde estaba? No podría haber muerto...¿verdad? La angustia le hizo un nudo en el estómago, mientras pensaba qué hacer. El escondite no duraría mucho si los infectados venían hacia allí. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Irse? Si Cifford seguía vivo y escondido a la espera de una oportunidad para volver a por él, y no estaba quizás nunca volverían a verse.

Fue una terrible lucha interna, sobre si irse o no...Al final optó por huir, huir y encontrar a más gente, preguntaría si vieron a Clifford. Alguien debería haber estado con él, alguien debería haberlo ayudado, a luchar o a escapar. Le daba igual mientras le dijeran que no fue devorado o infectado.

Tuvo su oportunidad de salir del escondite, cuando el sol empezaba a salir. Los infectdos parecían alejarse, ya no había nada más que hacer allí, entonces salió y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta la parte trasera, dónde los árboles. Le costó escalarlos, gracias a sus formas torcidas podía encontrar huecos dónde poner los pies. Pasó de árbol en árbol, hasta cruzar por encima del muro y saltar al suelo. La parte difícil venía ahora, tendría que ser rápido y silencioso, no sabía a cuanto estaba la siguiente ciudad o si habría gente, todo se decidía a una sola carta.

Lo máximo que pudo avanzar, fueron aproximadamente veinte metros, y se paró porque se encontró de cara con unos infectados que volvían al campamento. Cuando le vieron, Hiruma no se lo pensó dos veces y echó a correr, sin mirar atrás, tenia poca resistencia física así que si llegaba al bosque de metros adelante, si podía despistarlos y escalar un árbol estaría a salvo.

No se esperó que los infectados corriesen tanto, por que ya los tenía encima, los vio por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba muerto, lo iban a coger. El infectado ya alargó el brazo para cogerle de la cabeza. Se acabó todo.

O no. Algo pasó por encima de su cabeza, un brazo musculado, que se estampó contra la cabeza del infectado. Se pudo oír como le giró la cara por el sonido de los huesos crujir, el infectado cayó al suelo. Hiruma se dio a tiempo la vuelta, deteniéndose, para ver como un hombre, con rastas, de espaldas a él le pisó la cabeza al infectado varias veces, hasta aplastarla. Se lo quedó mirando, sorprendido, sin saber que decir. El rastas se dio la vuelta, llevaba unas gafas de sol, pero podía ver sus ojos brillando en ira, que iba disminuyendo cuando observó al niño pelinegro, algo en shock.

Sin decirle nada en ese momento, lo cogió de la camisa y se lo echó por encima de los hombros, como un saco de patatas. Salió corriendo a una gran velocidad hasta un coche cercano, metió a Hiruma adentró y arrancó a toda mecha.

Entonces Hiruma vio por qué tanta prisa, atrás venían más infectados. Miró al hombre de las rastas, conducir soltando tacos, mirando por el retrovisor la distancia de los infectados y el coche, pisó a fondo el acelerador. Hiruma tuvo que ponerse el cinturón o sentía que no lo contaba si frenaba de golpe.

El silencio reinó unos instantes, hasta que Hiruma solo le preguntó quien era.

El otro no contestó.

Le preguntó por qué le salvo.

No contestó.

Viendo que todo era silencio, el pelinegro decidió callarse, ya tenía suficiente con pensar en lo suyo. Pasaron las horas de viaje, y el cielo se volvió negro, anunciando fuertes lluvias.

"Estoy aquí para salvarte", fue lo único que dijo el rastas, antes de que llegaran a una casa abandonada, salió del coche e inspeccionó el lugar, antes de hacer pasar al niño cuando verificó que no habían infectados.

Hiruma no le preguntó más cosas, el otro era esquivo al hablar pero muy sobreprotector, a cualquier sonido de la vieja casa, le miraba y todo alrededor como un paranoico. Le preparó comida en lata que había en la cocina, y encendió la chimenea. Si bien estuvieron juntos todo lo que duró la tormenta, no hablaron más.

El menor no se quitó del cuerpo, la sensación familiar en ese hombre. Pero esperaba que fuera capaz de ayudarle.

Para encontrar a Clifford, o saber de él.

Y a Agon.

****¿End?*****


End file.
